


Spiked

by chumimiista



Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Baking, Intoxication, M/M, NeroVクリスマス企画, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero is the perfect housewife - plot twist, I know! But he's head pastry chef for the DMC holiday get together, and when he's done baking he decides to give a good ol' spiked eggnog recipe a go. (Un?)Fortunately, he adds a bit too much liquor to the mix, and, well... you'll see! What's a twinky goth boyfriend to do with him?For day 1 of NeroV Twitter Xmas event!Prompt: Cooking, alcoholCW: alcohol use, intoxication, suggestive but SFW
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065500
Kudos: 20





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of nerov xmas event uwu hope y'all like it

It’s the night before their Christmas party and Nero is busy preparing. He’s had a knack for baking ever since he was a little orphan, though while he’s happy to provide goodies to his family and friends he gravely underestimated just how much work it takes. Vergil is simple and V has similar taste, so Nero chose to make spritz cookies for them; but Dante, Patty, and Trish (of all demons!) prefer things on the sweeter side - for them, he decided on spiced cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. Baking multiple desserts wasn’t the best idea, he thinks, and takes a step back to look at his handiwork.

The kitchen is in disarray, with powdered sugar and flour stuck to the countertops, perpetually hanging onto the edge so they can rub off on Nero’s apron; his mixer has seen better days and needs a good wipe down; the sink is full of prep bowls with dough half-scraped off of it; but the three tiered display he bought last week looks just delightful! Cupcakes adorn the bottom tier with green and red holiday sprinkles in the snow-like frosting, the second tier is occupied by peppermint fudge - his own personal favorite - and the top tier holds green and red spritz cookies with some plain colored ones here and there that have blue and silver wintery sprinkles on them. All in all he thinks he’s done a fine job.

“And now for the good stuff,” he says to himself, flipping the pages to find a recipe for spiked eggnog in his holiday cookbook that V had so graciously gifted him the year before.

It’s his first time making it, but he’s determined. After he clears enough space on the counters and in the sink, he gets to work.

Hours later, the kitchen is only half-scrubbed and a few dishes are left unwashed. Nero can hear V’s keys in the door, but his head’s a little fuzzy - he accidentally stirred in too much alcohol.  _ Accidentally _ , he tells himself. He followed the recipe but when he tasted it, he couldn’t taste any of the liquor! He  _ had  _ to add more for flavor, he thinks, as he stumbles across the hall to greet his lover where he’s hanging up his coat.

“V!”

The tall man looks at him curiously, and Nero thinks he knows. He gives a lopsided smile and tries to focus his blurry vision so he can see the man he loves clearly; when he’s close enough he wraps his arms around V’s waist and kisses all over his cheek and down his neck, whining as he’s pushed away.

“Nero, what the hell,” V asks, “you’re getting dough and flour all over me. Are you still baking?”

“Not exactly,” Nero slurs. He laughs a bit and unties his apron, hanging it on the rack alongside V’s coat before he returns to greeting his love with affection.

V lets him have his kisses now, and those big lips are cold from the outside but Nero doesn’t mind. He sighs into them with the alcoholic buzz in his head and sudden exhaustion overcoming him. “You make me so comfy.”

V laughs. “What’s that, now?”

“I’m comfortable. Could just fall ‘sleep right now. But ah, heh…”

Nero slides his hands down V’s back and gets one good squeeze of his ass in before V forces them back up. “Nero, darling, are you intoxicated?”

“Nooo…” Nero smiles again and kisses V’s chin. “Mkay, maybe.”

V hums and touches Nero’s face with his long, cold fingers, and it feels so good that Nero moans softly. He leans into the touch as it ironically warms him from his cheeks to his chest. “Bad boys get punished,” V says.

“Punish me then.”

Nero lifts his love off his feet and over his shoulder, heading straight for the bedroom. He can clean the kitchen tomorrow, he thinks, grinning at the sound of V’s resigned sigh.


End file.
